rainy days . and . older brothers . ]
by Shi-Angel1
Summary: anyway, my first CCS ficcy! ^_^ Wai! This is just a short little brother-sister ficlet between Sakura and Touya. =) It's really sappy... a little angsty on Sakura's part... : R & R! (Pleaaase?) (Not a real edit... I just changed the rating due to language


A/N : Well..... I wanted to do a short little one-shot about Sakura's and To-ya's relationship. We can all tell they both care so very much for each other, ne? And that To-ya would rather die then have *anybody* hurt his little imotou-chan and Sakura loves her 'ni-chan and worries about him a lot. Soo... my little take on their loving relationship through a bad incident.   
  
.w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s. : angst . sap . brotherly/sisterly love . no real pairings . bastardized ( only a little! ) syaoran . possible OOCness (Thats a probable guarantee... for some reason I have such a hard time keeping some charas IN)   
  
You have been warned.  
  
  
  
  
[ . rainy days . and . older brothers . ]  
  
  
Touya frowned, searching through the newspaper for help ads while drinking lukewarm coffee. /Yuck. Disgusting. Makes me miss Sakura-chan's breakfast./ He thought listlessly. He was, once again, in between jobs. It wasn't that he couldn't *do* the job. He just didn't happen to *like* any of the jobs he did. Besides, they took him away from his imouto-chan. He knew he was being just a wee be over-protective.  
  
He couldn't help it though. She was his *imouto-chan*. She was sweet and cute and if anyone had her for a little sister they would understand.   
  
All right. He was being *very* overprotective.   
  
/Not that I really care./ He grumbled to himself.  
  
/Nothing interesting in the newspaper./ He thought darkly. /Hmmm? Interesting... okay... I'll try.../ Touya got up, threw the last of his disgusting coffee down the drain and headed for his next job interview.  
  
*  
  
Sakura stared at him. "No! You don't mean that! You can't mean that!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No... no..." She backed away, sobbing piteiously. "Iie! IIE!"   
  
"Sakura!"   
  
She ran. She didn't turn back. /No where to go. I don't want to go home... I don't want to let Kero-chan see me like this... why?! Why... how could you do this!/  
  
She kept running. The rain poured down in torrents. /Matches my mood./ Some distant part of her mind that still functioned thought absently. She didn't know where she was going, all she saw was rain and that moment in the park where everything shattered like fragile glass.  
  
/They say nothing ever lasts./  
  
She huffed, starting to feel tired and sore. Looking up, she saw a familiar house.  
  
/Tou-ni-chan./ She thought tiredly, not questioning how or why she was here. It just seemed natural to come here after things like this was happening. /...ni-chan.../ Too mentally and physically exhausted to even try to ring the bell, she collapsed on the pourch, under the overhang.  
  
*  
  
Touya grumbled. He hadn't brought an unbrella with him and was now being soaked to the skin. *And* he had a bad feeling all through the morning and afternoon. He couldn't believe his luck. Besides ending up with one of the most boring jobs - and he should know - he got stuck outside in the rain! Things just couldn't get worse.... or could they? He looked up and saw *Sakura* collapsed on his doorstep and all her clothes were wet.  
  
/So that's what my bad feelings were about./ He'd always had a sixth sense about his little kaijuu.  
  
/She's going to get pneumonia! What is she *thinking*?/ He thought angrily, 'ni-chan mode kicking in without a second thought.  
  
He quickly opened the door and carried her up and into his room while changing her clothes and drying her off. /I bet she caught a cold. Serves her right for worrying me!/ He thought angrily with a light touch of humor.   
  
/But... why would she be here?/ He thought worridly. Now that the anger had faded away and the rush to get her inside and dry and warm was gone, too, he had time to ponder exactly why Sakura was out there in the rain by his door.   
  
/Something bad happened. Definitely./ One thing he knew for sure had happened.  
  
/I bet it was that kid! Grr..... wait until I get my hands on him! He's *DEAD*/ Touya sighed, watching his little sister sleep.  
  
/Not-so-little sister./ He amended silently to himself, not that he could ever get over it. It was hard, he kept seeing this ten-year old little girl who knew how to take care of herself already and would always stomp on her 'ni-chan's foot whenever he called her a "kaijuu". He remembered a baby, holding out her hands to be held by her 'ni-chan. It was really hard to believe how grown up she now was.  
  
/Now you won't need me anymore./ He thought sadly.  
  
*  
  
/Huh? Where am I? Last thing I remember.../ She froze. /I don't want to remember that./ She thought sadly, turning over to her side to find herself face to face with a picture of her, Tou-ni-chan (something she was never going to tell her 'ni-chan she called him mentally), and herself.   
  
/I know I was running... and then.../ a huge blank stop between running and waking up in this large bed. /Smells kinda like Tou-chan, now that I think about it.../ She thought sleepily, already back on her way to sleeps-ville.  
  
"Uh huh. Don't worry, 'tou-chan, she's fine. She might have a cold later but she only seemed worn out. She's still sleeping." Touya spoke in a hushed voice over the phone to her father.  
  
/That's why this place is so familiar... and smells like Tou-'ni-chan. I must have run to his house and just fainted. How embarassing.../ She thought.   
  
"Uh huh. I'll take care of her. Ja."   
  
*click*  
  
Touya hung up the phone, and Sakura could hear him coming up the stairs.  
  
/No! No! I don't want to talk! He'll make me talk! I just know it!/ She panicked, trying to hide under his covers before he got to his room. She didn't make it.  
  
"You're awake." Sakura stared at him. He was just casually leaning against the door frame, watching her, probing her with his eyes. "You can stay in bed. I'll bring some food up for you." He turned to go.  
  
"...Touya..."  
  
"Hm?" He looked back, waiting, watching her.  
  
"...arigato..."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now you'll just owe me one, won't you, kaijuu?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"TOUYA!" Sakura protested. She smiled when he was gone.  
  
/He always knows how to cheer me up./  
  
*  
  
Sakura scraped the last bits of food away from her bowl and set it with the rest of the dishes on the tray by the bedside. She had dragged this out as long as possible but there was only so much food.  
  
"So..." Touya began, leaning back into the chair in which he had stayed in the entire time, watching her eat every last bit of food.  
  
"So..." She repeated nervously.  
  
"Why were you out there passed out in the rain?"   
  
/Always as blunt as ever./ Sakura thought fondly. "Eh..."  
  
"Tell me, Sakura."  
  
"Aaa... demo..."  
  
"Sakura." A hint of warning.  
  
"Iie! Nothing's wrong!"  
  
"If it wasn't, then why were you there?"  
  
"I was just exhausted!" Sakura said nervously, not wanting to tell anyone her grief./ People should be happy and shouldn't be worried, expecially about me!/ She thought firmly.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Sakura." She turned away, sniffling. "Please tell me, Sakura. I'm your 'ni-chan. I want to know, it's my job!"   
  
Sakura stared at him, startled. She began blinking rapidly, trying to force away tears. "I... I..." She stuttered before completely breaking down and crying. Touya just leaned over and hugged her.   
  
Slowly, the pieces of the story came out: Syaoran having to go back to China. Breaking their relationship off. Telling her he didn't love her.   
  
Touya tried to keep his anger in check in front of Sakura, but it was hard. Very hard. /The little bastard! How *dare* he break my imouto-chan's heart! I'll KILL him! I knew there was something wrong with the kid in the first place!/ He knew. somewhere inside of him, killing the gaki would be going overboard but at his sister's sobbing and her heart-broken voice, he found it very hard to believe it anything but just punishment.  
  
/I have to make sure she calms down first, though, before going after the gaki./  
  
"Shhhh, it's going to be all right. 'Tou-chan and me are still here. Shhhhh." He said softly until her crying had subsided.   
  
Sakura sniffed. "I... I just thought that... he... he... would really love me more!"   
  
"Don't cry Sakura," said Touya softly. "It's going to all right. We'll always be here for you - the ones that really love you. 'Tou-chan, me, Tomoyo-chan, Yukito-chan, and don't forget your two guardians : Kero and Yue."  
  
"H- hai." Sakura offered him a watery smile and broke away from his embrace.  
  
"So, kaijuu - "  
  
"To-ya!" Sakura glared at her 'ni-chan. "I am not a kaijuu!" She yelled and promptly punched him lightly on the arm. He just grinned at her and she blinked at him.  
  
And blinked again.   
  
And then burst out laughing.  
  
"Heeheeehee...heeheehee!" She giggled, wiping tears away from her eyes. Tears that had a different meaning. She smiled brightly at her older brother and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly back.  
  
"Arigato, To-ya-'ni-chan." She murmured.  
  
He blinked in surprise and smiled at her over the top of her head. "What are oni-chan's for?"  
  
"Tormeting their imouto-chans."   
  
"Hmph."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Hai, hai." Touya assented.  
  
"And running off ever male suitor that decides to court their imouto-chans."  
  
"Ehh..."  
  
"And being over protective jerks..."  
  
"Sakura." A touch of warning in his voice.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Sakura!" He said again. She giggled.  
  
"But we always love them best that way!" They stayed like that in silence for a while.  
  
"So, do you want to go out for a while? Then... maybe if you want... you can stay here overnight until you feel better, okay?"  
  
"That would be great! Arigato, Tou-'ni-chan!" Touya raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
/"Tou-'ni-chan?"/   
  
She ignored him. "Thank you... for everythin..."  
  
"Like I said, what are older brothers for?"  
  
She smiled again. "Aa... suki da, 'ni-chan. Arigato for always being there."  
  
He just hugged her tighter, and they had another few minutes of silence. "Come on, lets go out. It's a good thing I don't have school on Fridays, you know."  
  
"All right! Race you to the door--!" Sakura called, running down the stairs as quickly as she could.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" He yelled.  
  
*  
  
An old woman smiled at the two young people playing together in the park. One was obviously an older brother watching his younger sister. Their carefree laughter and love toward each other made her smile even more.   
  
  
  
+ and the sun shined through the rain clouds when a loved one took the pain away. from love, to love. +  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Welll.... weird or not? Good or not? Review!  
  
1. "suki da, 'ni-chan" - "I love you, older brother" -- something sweet 'n' sappy I thought would fit in nicely and make people to "awwww"  
2."kaijuu" - "monster", what Touya affectionately calls Sakura-chan  
3. "gaki" - "brat" (I think), something Touya calls Syaoran. (Who is definitely *not* one of his favorite people)  
4. "arigato" - "thank you"  
5. "oni-chan & imouto-chan" - "older brother & younger (little) sister"  
6. "iie" - no  
  
Gomen nasai, if everything isn't in order. ^^;;; So... what did you think? Too sappy? Did it really suck?  
  
Oh yeah! Before I forget : the fact that Touya didn't have to go to school on Fridays is a big plot device, no? But I figure since he's going to college/university anyway, and can decide which classes to take, it could happen! *And* it worked out since Sakura-chan would be in high school then so she wouldn't be stuck out in the rain for too long before Touya found her.   
  
Shu: You realize that's a *really* big plot device?  
  
Shi-Angel: Shut up! *grumbles*  
  
Shu: ^_^ heh heh...  
  
Shi-Angel: Evil psycotic telepaths...  
  
Shu: AND, wasn't Sakura supposed to have a cold from staying out so late?  
  
Shi-Angel: Ehh... ano.... I forgot about that! ^.^;;;  
  
Shu: -_-;;;   
  
Shi-Angel: So she just has a really great immune system!  
  
Shu: Yeah... right... ~_~  
  
Shi-Angel: Oh shut up! You weren't even my muse for this little ficcy! Hmph!  
  
Daisuke: ^_^ HI!  
  
Shi-Angel: Meet me sweet 'n' sappy 'n' happy 'n' loveable muse! Dai-chan! ^o^   
  
Shu: Hmph.  
  
Shi-Angel: ^__^  
  
Daisuke: =)   
  
So...Be a good reader and review! (Or Dai-chan will cry and I won't write anymore! And I do have some other stories planned... or sic Kero-chan on you! *evil smile* *big puppy eyes* O-ne-gai--????????) 


End file.
